


Ice Skating

by manbrobukkaketheater



Series: Tumblr Reqest Fics [8]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manbrobukkaketheater/pseuds/manbrobukkaketheater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi and Karkat go ice skating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Skating

I apologize for the super late fill, but here you go!!!

You hated this. It was cold, borderline freezing, and you could barley stand up. Your stupid feet (which you could no longer feel) kept slipping and sliding under you. 

Clutching on to the white boards, you look around for your companion; the one that dragged you here in the first place. She of course knew how to skate and was lapping you at an alarming rate. Even more alarming was how she wasn’t running into any of the rink’s other patrons, speaking that she was completely blind. You would credit her for this, but you know she’s just showing off.

She completes another round and stops beside you, but not without causing the snow to drift half way up your pant leg. 

“Really Terezi?” You ask, not excepting anything besides a laugh in return. She of course, does laugh and hooks her arm with yours, pulling you away from your crutch. 

“C’mon Karkat, you’re moving so slow!” As she speaks her voices drags out the letters, mimicking your slowness. As the two of you skate, she helps you keep your balance and you tell her how stupid you think this is, and begin to go through your list of complaints of the situation. She ignores what your saying, smiles at you and kisses you on your cold cheek. 

You stutter on what you were saying and you would blush if your cheeks we’re already bright red from the cold. You would retort back, perhaps give her the (literal) cold shoulder, but you can’t. You love her too much.

**Author's Note:**

> You can hmu on tumblr [here](http://terezipyroope.tumblr.com) if u want a request!! (also follow me I'm pretty cool)


End file.
